Novozoic Era (Future of Earth's Geology)
The Novozoic Era is a future geologic era following the Cenozoic era, lasting approximately 51.98 million years in the Earth's geologic timeline of which is the fourth geological era of the Phanerozoic eon, containing most of Earth's multicellular life - plants, animals (marine and mammals), insects and Humans. The Novozoic started approximately 5,600 years A.D and ended with the mass extinction of many mammals including Earth-based Humans and insects by 25 million years A.D; Homo sapiens brought on the extinction of countless species of mammals through hunting, as well as causing extinctions due to man-made climate change. By that time however, a later species of Humans had already been well established across the Milky Way galaxy. Early in the era marks the evolution from Homo Sapiens to Homo Futuris, a space-faring race of Humans with the discovery of faster than light travel in which the later species left Earth to colonize new worlds over the next few millennia. The middle of the Novozoic was marked by a severe ice age called "snowball Earth 2.0" caused by a massive uptick in volcanic activity, soaking up the atmosphere's carbon dioxide. During the end of the Novozoic, California had broken off from the North American continent and is now near Alaska. A mass-extinction event caused by another climate shift ended the Novozoic era. This resulted in the mass extinction of 90% of all modern plant and animal life from the beginning of the Holocene to the end of the Cryocene. Divisions Anthropocene Period The Anthropocene Period started with the modern industrialization and man-made climate change brought on by Humans by the mid 20th century and lasted for 8.3 million years. This period is the first of four geological periods of the Novozoic era succeeding the Holocene period, in which the Phanerozoic eon consists of. The world is dominated by Homo sapiens, otherwise known as modern Humans until the evolution of Homo Futuris commenced. By the late Anthropocene period, many widely known mammals went extinct as a result of Humans destroying ecosystems and habitats by means of extensive deforestation and modernization in general. Sea level rose approximately six meters over the course of several thousand years, submerging countless coastal cities leaving behind sediments that settled to form sedimentary rocks, encasing the remains of collapsed buildings and remnants in a sedimentary rock layer up to thirty feet deep over a few million years, creating urban fossils. This however was short lived as a series of climatic changes, which the Earth cooled dramatically as a Milankovitch cycle increased Earth's albedo, plunging it into a new ice age. That ice age marked the end of the Anthropocene period and the beginning of the Cryocene period. Cryocene Period The Cryocene Period is the second period in the geologic time scale, following the Anthropocene period, belonging to the Novozoic era. The Cryocene extended for 22 million years from 8.6 million A.D to 30.6 million years A.D and was marked by the most severe and longest ice age in modern and future history. This ice age was caused by the Amasian orogeny, which was a mountain-building episode between Alaska and Eurasia. This caused a massive volcanic activity uptick which new volcanic rocks absorbed CO2 from the atmosphere, causing atmospheric Co2 levels to drop from 1300 ppm to just 50 ppm, almost enough to slow down photosynthesis considerably. In just 500 years, the polar ice caps reached a maximum extent to nearly 30 degrees in latitude, which was enough for a 30 degree celsius drop in the global temperature to ensue. Thus, a so-called "modern snowball Earth" started. This was enough for most of the Earth's flora and fauna to migrate towards the equator, where temperatures were still warm enough to support life. The ice age went on for millions of years, undergoing little shifts in the extent of the ice caps. That is, until, volcanoes once again pushed through the thick ice sheets, pumping massive amounts of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere gradually warming the climate until the ice caps finally retreated to pre-Cryocene levels. This officially marked the end of the Cryocene period, and Earth's life rebounded although 50% of species went extinct as a result of the ice age. Desert period The Desert period is the third and final geologic period of the Novozoic era, and defines the time which Earth's climate first stabilized in the beginning of the Desert period, but began to gradually warm until the average global temperature reached 30 degrees celsius, causing the extensive aridification of the Novozoic continents. Category:Future of Earth's Geology Category:Earth